All Fall Down
by XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx
Summary: He sighs before whispering "Let go Sookie, Fall down with me." And then his lips landed on mine and at that moment I couldn't help but to just give into him. An EricSookie OneShot.


**I sadly own nothing but this story**

**Eric Northman kicks Bill Compton's ass any day, anytime, anyway (;**

**True Blood for the mother loving win :3**

**!WARNING!**

**There may be some spoilers, if you have no knowledge of how the books go even if just a bit then do not read. There might be a bit of important information not presented in the show just yet.**

**Enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**_**Sookie's Pov**_

"Sookie" I stirred as I heard him call me "Sookie" He repeated again as I began to turn.

I smiled at his devilish smile "Eric" I said fully turned, the nights events flooding my head.

"Lover" He whispered as he kissed me, I only kissed back. This was definably not a dream.

_Flashback_

**(****If ever your world starts crashing down****)**

"Will you just go away?" I yelled in his face as he towered over me. I found myself standing in front of Eric Northman on my front porch. Nice way to start the night, AGAIN!

He grunted in annoyance "Will you just shut up and let me talk?"

**(T****hat's where you'll find me****)**

I rolled my eyes, already fed up with everything and everyone "I don't want to hear it! I don't care anymore!"

"So you're just going to shut yourself from the world because of what Bill did?" He said as he stepped back. The question ran deep, it still hurt to think about what had happened even though it had been three months already.

"That's none of your business Eric! Don't pretend to care for whatever reason it is that you want me to think that you do!"

He groaned again rubbing his temple "You humans."

That only flared me more "Oh yes, we humans and what about you stupid vampires? You lie, you cheat and you always think you can get away with it just because you think you're almighty and strong! You don't give a shit about others!"

"You're so stupid!" He was yelling now, surprised because he never lost his cool facade.

"And you're an asshole! Want to point out other stupid obvious shit?" I snapped back.

I'd changed a lot, I've seen so much. I didn't think my heart could take any more pain, I was strong I knew but I didn't think I was invincible.

I think I've suffered enough and to think it had all began with Bill's kidnapping. Him cheating on me with Lorena had been something I thought I could forgive but nothing had ever been the same after and then to top it all off I found out the one thing that had put my world upside down.

Finding out why Bill had even approached me to begin with had been the final straw, the thing that I could not overlook no matter how much I had loved him.

All that love I once held had suddenly left my being, The feeling of regret and hate had replaced it.

I was grateful yet angry, I was grateful because Eric had opened my eyes to just who exactly Bill was but I was also angry that I had found out the truth, the lies were better, less painful and I knew that I was weak for thinking that way but I couldn't help it.

I couldn't believe he had ever loved me, how can you believe anything someone who constantly lies to you says? I just couldn't make a fool out of myself anymore than I already had.

Bill had tried to get me to come back to him, plenty of times but I never gave in, I wasn't that stupid or that naive.

And ever since then I had opted to not let anyone else in, I had officially lost it as Tara had called it a month ago trying to get me to get out of the house.

I hadn't been out of the house in about three months and I appreciated the fact that she cared but I didn't feel nor was I ready to face the world, be the laughing stock of the town because I was pretty sure that by now everyone knew, gossip here ran like lightning speed.

I knew Sam and Jason were worried sick from what Tara had told me on account that they haven't seen me at all since the whole issue occurred but I just didn't care, I just couldn't bring myself to, they would just have to understand which was something I knew none of them could because it hadn't happen to them, It was way easy to say that everything was going to be okay when it truly wasn't.

Eric however just couldn't take a dam hint, he had kept coming every night since the split. He kept trying to talk to me, trying to get me to get out of the house. Sometimes I would just ignore him and leave him outside and he would stay there, other times we would end up arguing with each other like tonight.

I was stubborn to no end but unfortunately for me so was he, stupid egotistical vampire.

"Sookie your being unreasonable and I know I'm not the right person to say this seeing as I've tricked you before but not all of us are scumbags, there are some of us who are loyal" He said now, more calmly as he starred at me with those deep blue eyes.

I rolled my eyes ignoring the fact that I just loved seeing this side of him as I crossed my arms not ready to believe it.

"Why do you even care Eric? I'm nothing more than just a tool you can use when some problem occurs." I huffed in a whisper, I knew he would hear.

He sigh then as I saw him make his way closer to me, I felt uncomfortable of course, I didn't need this at the moment but I didn't dare to move "Your important."

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes again "You-" _You've said that before_.

"To me" He cut off. _Not just that._

My eyes widened, letting surprise replace my annoyed features "Excuse me?"

That sexy irresistible smirk found its way on his lips then "I'm guilty of many things and I will admit I do things for my advantage, I've never hidden that." That was one sure thing, He never did lie about who he was and that was one thing that was hugely appealing about his character, out of the many more things of course.

I'd gotten to know Eric well, some sides better than others, I knew he meant what he said and he did always keep his word.

I shook my head then, It was always hard to think straight when he was this close. I knew I had something with Eric but I wasn't going to put myself out there, not again and not so soon. Our blood bond was still there, those dreams that hunted me even before the whole Bill drama were too and I had to admit it was torture.

I still had those dreams, I still felt that attraction and I wasn't sure if it was the blood talking or if it was really me, I hadn't solved this confusion and I wasn't planning dwelling on it either. I would keep this with me forever.

"Sookie?" He whispered in my ear and I struggled to keep my composure. If anything ever did happen how could I ever trust him or any man?

I shook my head again holding back the tears "I think you should go."

"Don't give him or anyone the pleasure of seeing you like this Sookie, live." He said in a serious voice, looking into my eyes now.

**(****God love your soul and your aching bones****)**

I felt my tears roll down now "How can I live when I feel like my world has fallen apart?" I felt so weak in front of him, I didn't want to feel this way.

He looked disturbed, just like that day when I had come to him for help at Fangtasia but he pulled me in for a comforting hug, it felt awkward, he wasn't used to this.

I covered my face in his jacket as I gave into the tears "Y-You have no idea Eric."

**(****Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below****)**

"I know how it feels to loose someone you love Sookie, I lost my maker but I also know how it feels to see the one…the one your in love with in another man's arms." Came his silent confession but I heard it.

**(****Everyone's the same our fingers to our toes****)**

I pulled back looking into his eyes, there was something there I couldn't recognize beside the familiar pain of his loss, Godric had made a mark on him "What?"

He rolled his eyes "Look I'm not used to this type of stuff so just take a hint already."

I frowned then really not knowing what he meant, I tried to put the pieces together in my head thinking back on what he had just said.

"_I know how it feels to loose someone you love Sookie, I also know how it feels to see the one…the one you're in love with in another man's arms_."

"_The one you're in love with in another man's arms_."

"_Another man's arms_."

Oh my shit

My eyes widened as I saw that smirk reappear "You can't be serious!"

He laughed "Why not?"

I stuttered for words "Because you said you didn't love humans you prick!"

"Your more than human, you know that."

I rolled my eyes, of course he would play that card to make himself feel better "I have a beating heart therefore human, you just feel intrigued by me."

"That too." He simply shrugged.

I groaned "Eric just go please."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, pissed that his stupid way of confessing to me hadn't worked "Why is it so freaking hard for you to just accept reality?"

"Because reality is fucked up and just plain fucking weird!" I knew this wasn't the way my grandmother had raised me, I didn't curse or at least the old Sookie tried not to.

"Sookie stop being this way, not everyone will hurt you like he did."

I growled "How can you convince me that your intentions are better than his when all you do is play games with me?"

He became serious again, all playfulness gone "Because I'm here, I'm loyal and I'm honest with you, I keep telling you I want you over and over and because regardless of what you think I'm not a complete asshole, I know how to keep my word and I most definably don't lie to you the way he did."

I sniffed, cleaning the tears that were spilled "Eric, I don't think I can, it's too soon even if I do feel something for you though I'm not even sure what that is yet." I looked down, not wanting to give in.

He growled then, holding onto my arms "Sookie look at me." I felt his finger push my chin up "Look at me." I did then, his eyes focused now more than ever.

"Eric" I whispered as his lips got closer.

He sighs before whispering "Let go Sookie, Fall down with me." And then his lips landed on mine and at that moment I couldn't help but to just give into him.

_End of Flashback_

I sigh as I placed my head on his chest "How long till dawn?" I whispered.

I felt him shrug "Two more hours?"

I sigh as pulled myself closer, not wanting to let go, afraid.

"Is something wrong lover?" I heard him whisper.

"What are we now?"

"Did you not hear me call you lover?"

I chuckled "Yes, I heard Eric" I bit my lip then "But I'm hoping you don't see me as one of those Fangbangers or that stupid slut of a dancer, Yvetta."

He chuckled "I think someone is jealous."

I huffed in denial "Hell no."

It was silent then as he stroked my back gently with his fingertips, I didn't mind this but I did have one question.

"Eric" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Will the dreams stop now?"

He chuckled "What?"

I turned my head and looked into his amused eyes "Don't play dumb with me Northman, You know what."

He laughed then "Well Stackhouse, Why do you want to know?"

"Because they are annoying the shit out of me, I can't sleep" I felt awkward for admitting this, I never did admit anything of the sort to Bill when I had dreams of him, his dreams weren't that persistent either. So much for keeping this with me forever.

It was hard pretending that I didn't have those dreams, it was hard trying to ignore Eric and the world when Eric had a permanent spot in my head.

He smirked then, clearly proud of himself "You wont be sleeping much from now on anyway but for a totally different reason that of course will serve the same purpose." to prove his point he bent to kiss my neck and I couldn't help the blush.

Well I'll be dammed.

**The next night**

It was just twenty minutes past 6 o'clock, I noticed on the clock that stood on my wall. I found myself sitting on my bed with my legs up to my chest doing nothing but thinking of the night before and the busy day that had come my way today.

I had gone back to work which had surprised many, of course talk had started but that part was something I couldn't control so I went about my day as I normally would, ignoring their chatters and having my friends there helped eased the tension.

"_They are so stupid and judge mental darling, don't you worry about them._" Arlene had advised.

I was surprised to find that absolutely nothing had changed, people were still as crazy and arrogant as ever.

There was a knock on my window then and I turned startled to find Eric outside floating like Superman with that smirk on his lips, I tried to smile as I made my way to open the window.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said and he gave chuckle waiting for me to do him the honors "Come on in."

He made his way inside my room and sat on my bed, I stayed near the window starring at him.

"Do I have something on my face lover?" He asked, teasingly.

I shook my head "No, It's just that this is going to take some getting used to."

He shook his head "Come here." He patted his leg, an invitation which I gladly took. He placed his arms around me then and kissed my neck, where his fangs had bitten the night before, that hadn't been an issue today, no one had noticed and I was glad since I had kept my hair down, I didn't need more shit on me, not yet.

"How was your day?" I chuckled at his question. It was such a human question, something I never thought I would hear Eric Northman say.

I looked at his confused expression "Why Mr. Northman, I didn't know you cared so much."

He chuckled "Very funny."

I smiled and then pecked him on his lips "What are we doing tonight?" I said suggestively then.

He laughed "As much as I would love to, I have duties at Fangtasia as the owner and Sheriff."

I pouted then kissing his neck "Aw come on."

"I've made you a freak in one night lover." He chuckled and I couldn't help but to do so as well.

Last night had been amazing, he really knew how to touch and how to love a woman physically and mentally, he hasn't had a thousand years of practice for nothing.

"Then when are you leaving me?" I tried to keep my disappointment out of my voice but I knew he could feel my emotions.

"Don't be disappointed lover." He chuckled again "I'm not, your coming with me."

"I'm what now?" I questioned.

"You're coming to Fangtasia, its time you leave this house, go out."

"Eric, I'm not going." I said sternly as I stood up from his lap and faced him.

He sigh "You're afraid of running into him."

I shrugged not denying it as he sigh again standing up and placing himself in front of me, towering over me.

"I'll be there Sookie, He won't hurt you again." He assured me.

I smiled then, glad "Thank you Eric." It wasn't that I was afraid of Bill or anything of the sort nor was I afraid that my old feelings would reemerge because that ship had sailed three months ago but because I didn't want to sour my night in any way.

I had made up my mind last night to move on, Eric was offering me this and I'm very glad I decided to give in.

He smirked "Maybe we can have a quickie." I laughed as he gathered me in his arms pulling me toward my bed as he began kissing me.

**One hour later**

I took a deep breath as I got out of Eric's classy sports car, we were parked outside of Fangtasia and you could tell it was a busy night.

Eric came around my side and grabbed onto my hand, smiled and began to walk toward his bar.

As soon as we got inside I could feel the stares of the vampires present and the envy of humans, the fangbangers who wanted the attention of the famous Eric Northman. I tried to hide myself next to Eric but he held me firm as he walked toward Pam who was talking to Chow at the bar.

"Pam" Eric's voice was firm, she turned around then.

"Well who do we have here, Sookie glad to see your alive honey." I gave her a cheeky grin.

"Nice to see you Pam." She looked down then, noticing Eric's hand in mine, I gulped.

"Well now, Should I be calling you mommy from now on?"

I laughed slowly "You can hold off."I was glad she accepted me, Eric was her maker, she would do anything for him even accept this which was something looked upon in the vampire world.

I heard Eric laugh then as he pulled me toward his throne, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap, I could clearly see from the corner of my eye everyone staring.

"Why so anxious lover?"He asked in a whisper.

"Oh I don't know how about the fact that everyone in here seems to be looking at us?" I answered, kind of annoyed.

He chuckled "You'll get used to it."

"I still don't see the point of you bringing me here."

"They need to get used to the idea of you being with me."

I was taken back then "Why?"

"I don't plan to let you go any time soon lover."

Relief and happiness filled me then and I couldn't help but to smile at him "Eric-"

"Sookie!"

I cringed then as I looked toward Bill who stood in front of us, anger filling his eyes.

Bill looked toward Eric "How dare you! She is mine!"

I felt anger surge threw my veins then as I stood up from Eric's lap, he stood up behind me and I didn't care anymore if everyone was looking.

"How dare you say I'm yours after everything you've done to me? I'm not yours nor will I ever be again!"I screamed at his shocked face.

"Sookie please-"

"No! I don't want to hear it Bill Compton, you lied and deceived me and I will never, never forgive something like that!"

"But Sookie!"

"Go to hell you two timing bastard!" I lifted my hair off my neck then "I belong to Eric Northman, say it, learn it, and repeat it." I saw his eyes grow wide in shock as he noticed the bite marks "And he's twice the man you could ever be." That felt good especially since it was true.

Eric chuckled behind me "You heard her Bill." then he said more serious, more menacing "Now get out and don't ever come near her again, that's an order."

Bill growled at him and I rolled my eyes "As if you could ever touch Eric, grow up Bill." He began to leave then, never taking his eyes off of me till he was out of the door. Everyone just starred a bit longer before turning back to their business.

"What did you do to her Eric?" Pam commented coming up to us "She's feistier now, It suites her well."

I relaxed as soon as I felt Eric's grip "Yes, it's a very attractive feature, don't you think so?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at him, his icy blue eyes filled with acceptance "What?"

He chuckled "Nothing lover." He pulled me in for a kiss then and for the first time in three months I finally felt happy, relief.

This was a feeling I actually hadn't felt in a while, maybe loosing Bill wasn't such a bad thing, maybe it was the beginning of something better, the beginning of Eric and I.

Eric and I, that sounded better than anything at the moment. My world was finally starting to make sense after all the pain I had gone threw.

**(****If ever your world starts crashing down, That's where you'll find me****)**

**

* * *

****(Bonus Funny Scene)**

"I don't think she likes me very much." Whispered Sookie to Pam the next night at Fangtasia before opening, they sat at the bar as Pam worked on inventory.

"Who?" Pam answered as she raised an eyebrow.

Sookie pointed her finger toward Yvetta who was sitting at one of the tables with a scowl on her lips.

Pam chuckled "Why do you think she doesn't like you?"

Sookie rolled her eyes "I'm not reading her mind Pam, Its disrespectful."

"You'd think you would stop being so respectful considering who you're hanging out with."

Sookie huffed "You guys have no morals, I do and just because I'm dating Eric and hanging out with you doesn't mean I get to act like that."

"What are you two talking about?" Came Eric's voice then.

Pam chuckled "Sookie is giving me a lesson in morality."

"What have you learned?"

"I have no morals, probably no soul."

Eric chuckled as well as he kissed Sookie's forehead before sitting down on the stool next to her as he helped Pam with the inventory.

"You never did tell me why you thought Yvetta hates you." Pam suddenly reminded her of their topic a few minutes later, Sookie wished she hadn't then, Eric was present now and very much intrigued by the looks of it.

"Yvetta doesn't like you? Have you heard anything?" He asked in a low voice, careful.

Sookie rolled her eyes again, overprotective much "I haven't heard a thing, it's just a thought." Sookie paused for a moment "She just gives me this dirty look whenever she sees me with you."

Pam chuckled "Ohhh, It seems Yvetta has taken a liking to my _father._" Sookie had the urge to giggle then.

Eric rolled his eyes "She's a Fangbanger Pam."

"Poor thing." Sookie said as Pam and Eric starred at her "What?"

"She wants your boyfriend and you feel sorry for her? You are naive."

"I can still have fun." Sookie defended herself.

Pam raised an eyebrow "We'll see about that."

Fifteen minutes later Eric found himself inside his office looking over some paperwork when he heard the door close.

"Eric?"

"Yes lover?"

"I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is."

"What…?"

"Eric? ERIC! Oh great, PAM! Can vampires go into shock?"

"Maybe, he might just be the first one."Pam chuckled "Its funny though, just look at him sitting there."

"Its not going to be funny when he finds out it's a prank and that you thought of it-"

"PAMELA!"

"Oh shit!"

**The End**

* * *

And that's it.

How was my first True Blood story? I hope it's to everybody's liking. Reviews are very much welcomed.

The song lyrics I used is from All Fall Down by OneRepublic, It just inspired me to write this 3

_**~Small rant incoming ~**_

In all honesty I have completely fallen in love with Eric Northman and the idea of him being with Sookie but the thing is that her character doesn't appeal to me sometimes for many reasons and for such a thing I feel myself doubting that she even deserves Eric but I rather have her with Eric than with Bill the douche.

This is a big step for me of course, I was so against the idea of Eric and Sookie together at first because of Bill, I **loved** him and he was so great in my eyes till I decided to spoil myself and look for info, I haven't read the books nor do I plan to till the show is over completely.

I was truly heartbroken when I found out just who Bill was but I obviously learned to accept it, I gave myself a chance to like Eric more and dam it wasn't too hard considering just how amazing his character is.

**Bill Compton?**

Two words, one letter, one huge meaning

**What**._**a**_.**douche**


End file.
